1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulation gloves for video and computer games, and particularly to tactile feedback gloves incorporating motor-controlled joints and actuator-controlled pressure pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts have been made to simulate tactile pressure and limited joint motion that occurs during “natural” use of a hand. The simulation efforts are generally in support of telerobotic control, in which it is desirable to have an operator “feel” robotic hand and finger motions as the operator manipulates real or virtual objects with a controller. Examples of manual controllers using levers, grippers, handles and the like, some of which apply force feedback, abound. These types of controllers are not without their drawbacks. Hence, there has been long recognized a need for “natural” dexterous controllers with haptic feedback.
Thus, tactile feedback gloves solving the aforementioned problems is desired.